Makarov Dreyar
| nick=| extra3=| }} Makarov (マカロフ Makarofu) is the master of the Fairy Tail Guild, and one of the Ten Great Holy Mages. Character Outline Personality Makarov shows extreme dislike for the Council and all the rules they try to impose on guilds, believing that the skills and magic of his guild members will not be able to grow if he makes them conform to the rules of the Council. He frequently attempts to balance reprimands from the council and the eccentricity of his guild. He encourages Fairy Tail to do what they feel is right, but he has shown some concern that Natsu Dragonil, Erza Scarlet, and Gray Fullbuster will someday level a whole town. His magical abilities include Titan magic, giving him the ability to grow his body parts gigantic and his body into a giant sized version of himself, and can control various other forms of magic including fire, ice and wind, which give him an immense magical power. The members of his guild affectionately refer to him as Ji-san or grandpa. Makarov also sees all of his guild members as his own children and will do anything to protect them. He has a perverted side, shown when he states he wishes to be smashed by Lucy's breasts and subsequently spanks her many times as a punishment. Synopsis Search for Macau arc Makarov is first introduced dispelling a huge brawl between the guild's members started by Natsu when he and Happy lead Lucy Heartphilia to the Fairy Tail guild. After doing so, he reads them the reports of the large scale destruction they have committed, and informs of the fury of the Council members at this, but tells them to just ignore the council members and "do whatever you think right".Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 2, page 26. When Romeo, the son of the Fairy Tail member, comes looking for his missing father, Macau Convault and shouts at Makarov that he should be looking for his father, Makarov dismisses him, saying Macau can look after himself; angered, Romeo punches him in the face and runs off. Daybreak arc When the Fairy Tail guild member Levi McGarden laments about not being to take the Evaroo Mansion mission, Makarov comments that it's probably for the best and reveals that the mission's reward has increased ten times to 2,000,000 jewels.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 4, page 18. Lullaby arc While at the Regular Meeting for Provincial Guild Masters, Makarov gets a message from Mirajane informing him of the new team formed by Natsu and co. He begins to sweat profusely as the potential destruction this team could havoc could possibly destroy an entire town.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 15, page 4. Later, Kageyama of the Eisenwald Guild manages to reach the meeting site and bumps into Makarov. Kageyama asks him if he could listen to a song from the lethal lullaby flute, and Makarov agrees. But, Kageyama can't bring himself to do it and Makarov dissuades him with a pep talk about nakama while Natsu and co, with two other guild leaders, watch. Then, to their surprise, the lullaby begins talking and a Living Magic belonging to Zeref manifests and attacks them. Natsu, Erza and Gray rise up to the challenge, and quickly defeat it, but their wanton destruction results in the meeting site building being destroyed and the Fairy Tail members having to make a quick getaway. Garuna Island arc After Erza is arrested, Makarov waits patiently with the rest of the guild members for her return. Natsu is apparently trapped under a glass, transformed into a salamander, but Makarov reveals to everyone's surprise that it is actually Macau, not Natsu. With Natsu and Erza released from jail, Makarov is seen sitting on his usual spot on top of the bar's counter when he starts to feel sleepy, hailing the arrival of the reclusive Mist Gun. Makarov is the only able to resist Mist Gun's sleep magic. He then stops Natsu trying to run up to the second floor to fight Luxus Dreher and tells the two to quieten down. The following day, Makarov hears the shocking news that one of the S-class missions is missing, and that Natsu and Happy are the culprits. He shouts at Luxus to bring them back but he refuses. Instead it falls on Gray to bring them back. Phantom Lord arc When the Fairy Tail guild building was attacked by the Phantom Lord Guild, he didn't seem to care and shrugged off the situation, noting that Guild wars are forbidden. However, after the Shadow Gear team was ambushed in the night by Phantom Lord and crucified to a tree, he leads a full frontal attack against Phantom Lord. However, Makarov, distracted and upset, is ambushed by Aria from Phantom Lord's Elmental 4, causing him to lose his magic and forcing the Fairy Tail guild retreat. Erza noted that they wouldn't be able to defeat Phantom Lord Guild MasterJose polawithout Makarov, and Polyushko noted that Makarov didn't think over the attack and rushed into things without considering his age, calling him a fool for acting this way. After recovering, Makarov returns and defeated Jose with his "Fairy Law," a powerful spell that only defeats those he considers his enemy. Afterwards, Aria attempts to attack him again, but Makarov easily dispatches him, showing Aria's previous victory was a fluke due to Makarov losing his focus. Given his advanced age, he considers retirement, but considers Luxus as too uncaring, Gildartz impossible for some unknown reason, Mist Gun as too reclusive, and Erza as too young and strict to succeed him as guild master. After hearing the damages made by Team Natsu from Mirajane, he cried that it's impossible to retire now. Fighting Festival arc Makarov introduces the new rebuilt guild to Natsu and the two new s-Class members: Lluvia Loxar and Gazille Reitfox. Though Erza dislike's the idea of Gazille around, he states he has his reasons for allowing his joining. During the Fighting Festival arc, Makarov is trapped in Fried Justine's barrier along with Natsu and Gazille. When the barrier is broken, he breaks free but falls due to his health. He is later seen at the end of the arc, exiling Luxus from the guild for his crimes, and they have an emotinal moment together. During the Fantasia parade, Gazille is seen giving him info on his son, Ivan's guild Raven Tail and that Luxus might be joining them soon. References Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members